kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-164
Summary Inside Sky Tower, Ran is back to normal, exhausted, as Rana checks on his well-being. Ruche thinks for a moment, then loudly praises Ran before questioning why he only started using his skill now. Rana replies that it uses up his lifespan, but Ruche retorts that it should not matter when there are more people he can save. Both Ran and Rana are irritated with her, but let it go. A new attack suddenly hits the barriers. Outside the cites, Gandharva cautions Maruna to hold back his strength so that at least one barrier remains intact, and reminds him that this is the condition for his help. Up in space, Agni pauses when he sees the attack. Chandra tries to convince him that it is simply a ploy to distract them and buy time, and that he and Kasak alone cannot guarantee a kill, but Agni decides not to take any chances and returns to the cities. The cracked barrier is suddenly reinforced with flames. Agni materializes in Sky Tower's flame chamber to check on Brilith, who is still unconscious. He gently strokes her hair. Agni steps out of the room, to the surprise of the crowd outside. He tells Ran to avoid overexerting himself and save his lifespan since the barriers cannot be broken now. Agni glances out the window and sees that Gandharva is involved in the current attacks, and feels disappointed because he was the only god who saw the nastika's potential. As Chandra sits upon the half dragon's head, he tells him that he has spotted the hidden sura using his sixth sense. Since it is still using Hiding, the god instructs Kasak to aim his attack in the direction of the amplifier he just placed. (bhavati chandra only amplifies magic power; Chandra's amplifier also works on transcendental skills.) Kasak asks Chandra that since he is a god of darkness, is he able to use Hiding as well? When Chandra replies that Visnu sealed it, Kasak seems surprised that Vishnu-nim would do such a thing. Chandra scoffs at Kasak's use of the honorific, remarking that only a few know Visnu's true face, and tells him that he will explain later. Chandra brings up the possibility that the sura will go on a rampage (with eyes closed to avoid insight) when the first attack injures it, so Kasak must attack and dodge at the same time. The half dragon replies that it is easier said than done, which prompts the god to ask if he getting scared all of a sudden. Kasak declares that the only thing he fears is his own father. Chandra understands. He states that the amplifier is in place, and begins a countdown to their first attack. Still hidden from the gathered suras, Asha tells Leez that she has to continue alone from this point, and that they are far enough away from Aeroplateau that Kubera magic works and her bracelet's Regeneration will activate if necessary. Asha says she will use magic to watch from here, and that Leez must behead the man without hesitation with the Sword of Return when the opportunity arises. In spite of Leez's being kept alive for being Rao-nim daughter, Asha tells her that if she hinders her in anyway, she will kill her and do this herself. As Leez walks towards the pillar of light, Asha concludes that the terrible path she walked on was all for this moment; once she received the future-seeing god's support, everything became predetermined. Asha smiles as she thinks to herself, "It is my victory, Kubera". Currygom's comment The episode next week will be about the past of three supporting characters. The next chapter will begin the week after that. Afterword * (thumbnail - Leez): The longest chapter has finally ended! haha * (Ran and Rana): If Ran had been feeling more energetic, there would've been a long string of censored words... * (Agni and Chandra): Ah, Chandra is angry. What should he do? * (Kasak takes aim): Transcendental skill amplifier! It looks like a skill that could be used a lot? * I finished editing Volume 6. I only have the cover and the cards left to make. I'm sorry for being so slow. T_T * The next popularity vote... was going to start after the end this chapter, but I have some stories to do, so I think I might do it after those are done. I'm still thinking about it. * + In the middle of the episode (towards the end of the scene with Chandra and Kasak), I first put down just Ep.74 as a reference to Kasak's father (which is also Taksaka's direct introduction...), but some of you suggested that Ep.82 is a better example of showing him as a fearsome father, so I made a request to change it to Eps. 74 and 82. Thank you. 2-164 maruna and gandharva.png|holding back their strength 2-164 agni returns to aeroplateau.png|going back to help 2-164 kasak vs samphati.png|amplifier up 2-164 asha.png|he must lose his head Notes * Agni reveals here that he is also aware of Ran's skill and the fact that it consumes his lifespan. * Chandra mentions using his sixth sense to see Samphati, who is using the transcendental skill Hiding. Claude earlier told Asha that there are Death magicians who can use their sixth sense to see anyone using hoti chandra to hide. * And we have another mystery: Why would Visnu seal Chandra's ability to use Hiding? * Asha's final line, "It is my victory, Kubera", was first seen at the end of the Season 2 Prologue. * This is the last episode of Chapter 31: Your Justice and Mine. The title could refer to: ** Asha telling Leez that that justice for each of them is different ** Shess's discussion with Gandharva about how different entities see different optimal futures, and asking the nastika what he would consider to be justice for him. References